


Don't Go

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [29]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Exegol, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Poe is Sad, Rey is sad, but not what you think, everyone is sad, mention of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Most of all, I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling, the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I’m with youPoe doesn't Rey to sacrifice herself for the Resistance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This technically couldn't fit the canon timeline so let's just say Poe made it onto the Death Star wreck and tries to stop Rey from leaving. Or something like that lol.

“You don’t get to just walk away from me like this!” Poe yells, his eyes filled with tears.

“Do you think this is what I really want to do Poe!” Rey screams back and grabs her bag. “I don’t want to leave, I have to!”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to!” Poe takes a deep breath and looks straight into her eyes. “You don’t have to die for us Rey,” he almost whispers. “They shouldn’t even be asking you to do that.”

“I’m not afraid of dying Poe, I’m scared of walking out of this room and never seeing you again and feeling the way you love me,” Rey finally lets her own tears flow down her face. “I’m afraid of never being able to tell you how I love you every morning.”

“I’ll be waiting for you Rey, you better come back to me.” Poe strides forward and wraps his arms tightly around her. 

“I will.” 

Rey melts into his embrace, hoping that Exegol won’t make her break her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
